


Late night TV

by lucasli



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but they don't do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: “Is Nagito really that oblivious to his surroundings like that?” he thought. “How can he just lie so calmly on top me and still watch TV with a completely straight face? It isn’t even good TV! And how did Nagito get a TV in the first place?!”orHajime and Nagito watch TV in Nagito's room/cottage.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Late night TV

Hajime wasn’t completely sure how he got in this situation. Or, he did know how the events leading up to this had taken place, but it still boggled his mind.  
He was currently lying on his back with his head bent awkwardly backwards to look at the TV in Nagito’s room. That itself wasn’t too weird. It’s normal to hang out with your friend (could he even call Nagito that?) in their room. No, what was weird was that Nagito was lying on top of him like an oversized cat. It wasn’t a very comfortable position, but Nagito looked like he was enjoying it. His arms were crossed on top of Hajime’s chest so that he could rest his chin there, while Hajime’s arms were awkwardly pinned at his sides.   
“Is this normal for friends to do?” Hajime thought as he tried to watch what was on the TV. He failed miserably as his mind could only focus on Nagito. But who can blame poor Hajime for that? It’s not every day you have a cute boy lying on top of you. Wait, did he just think Nagito was cute?   
His face almost flushed right then and there, but he (miraculously) held it down. Nagito didn’t seem to notice. Instead he tilted his head to lie on his cheek instead. Hajime swallowed nervously at the motion. Nagito looked so, precious with his head tilted like that. It almost drove Hajime mad.   
“Is Nagito really that oblivious to his surroundings like that?” he thought. “How can he just lie so calmly on top me and still watch TV with a completely straight face? It isn’t even good TV! And how did Nagito get a TV in the first place?!”   
Hajime sighed and tried hopelessly to push the thoughts down and instead focus on the mysterious TV again. He really didn’t want to think about anything right now. But it seemed that would be pretty damn hard, especially with Nagito on top of him.  
After a few minutes of silence, Hajime felt someone staring at him. He knew it could only be one person, but his blood still froze when he noticed. Looking up he met Nagito’s eyes. The boy had a faint, sly smile on his face and the tips of his ears seemed a bit more pinkish than usual. When they locked eyes, Nagito’s smile widened ever so slightly before he snuggled closer and looked back at the TV.   
Hajime didn’t understand why Nagito had given him that look. It was a strange look too, maybe even… flirtatious? Hajime was severely confused until he realized why. His arms had unconsciously wrapped themselves around Nagito’s waist and back.   
Hajime’s face flushed red and he almost pushed Nagito off him. But, only almost. He figured that Nagito’s reaction had actually been positive. The smile and pinkish ears weren’t that of someone who felt disgusted by his actions, no. It almost seemed like Nagito had liked it, the way he nuzzled closer was further proof of that as well.   
Hajime was completely out of territory. At this point they were practically cuddling. Half of Hajime was in full dreadful, panic whilst the other part of him wanted to pull Nagito closer. It was strange and panic-inducing, yet also so very comforting. It felt like the good side of hell.  
The result of the panicked thinking was that Hajime accidentally held Nagito harder and closer to him. A small squeal escaped Nagito’s throat when he did so. They both flushed, though Hajime looked the most distressed. He instantly let go and Nagito sat up. Hajime followed so they ended up in a position where Nagito was sitting on his knees right above Hajime’s lap. It didn’t make things better for poor Hajime.  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t realize and…”, he stuttered, but Nagito only smiled shyly. Hajime had never seen such expression on Nagito’s face. It was oddly, cute. It was cute how the white-haired boy looked away from Hajime, and the pink blush on his cheeks was almost too much for him.  
“It’s ok”, Nagito said quietly. “I didn’t mind, but you startled me”, he wheezed. Hajime smiled too.   
“Still, sorry”, he said.   
“No, don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry for pressuring you into this situation.” Hajime gave him a confused look.  
“Don’t apologize, I didn’t mind either”, he said. “It was quite nice actually.” The last bit he mumbled, but Nagito still heard.  
“What would be so nice about holding trash like me?” he laughed. Hajime didn’t.  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Why not? I am trash anyways, so why shouldn’t I just state a fact?”  
“You’re not trash, at least not to me”, Hajime said. Nagito flushed even deeper at the compliment. Hajime instantly punched himself internally, feeling he had made things even more awkward between them. But instead of getting told to fuck off, Nagito quietly said: “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
Hajime looked at the other boy again. When he saw how touched Nagito was from just that simple sentence and it made him melt. The warmth that spread through Hajime made him brave, or maybe stupid, for he leaned in and kissed Nagito softly on the lips. Another surprised squeal emerged from the other boy, but he quickly leaned into the kiss.   
It wasn’t long before they grew hungrier for something more than just pressing together their lips. Soon Nagito’s tongue had found its way into Hajime’s mouth and vice versa. When that too seemed to not be enough, Nagito started gently pushing down. He forced Hajime to lie back on the bed, though he didn’t complain. A strange desire and want started to grow inside him, especially in his lower regions.   
Nagito had untied Hajime’s tie sometime during their make out, and his thin fingers were now unbuttoning his shirt. Hajime didn’t stop him. He too had started to tug at Nagito’s jacket but then he remembered a crucial detail.   
“N-Nagito”, Hajime said breathlessly as he tried to break away from the hungry kisses. “Please, don’t.”  
Nagito stopped and looked at Hajime with brows furrowed in mild concern.  
“The camera”, Hajime said and pointed at the prying eye (that was now cock-blocking them).   
“Oh”, Nagito said. “Are you not comfortable with that being here?” he asked.   
“Well yeah, I don’t want Monokuma to see, this”, Hajime said and gestured towards him and Nagito. The other boy nodded understandingly.   
“I guess so”, he said. Then without warning, Nagito let himself fall down. Hajime wheezed as Nagito landed on him, but he only laughed and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck. Hajime too wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist before pulling him closer. A white mop of hair that was surprisingly soft tickled his cheek. Hajime placed a small kiss on the hair and could practically feel Nagito melting closer. He smiled at that. It was nice that they could find some of calm comfort even in all the chaos of the island. It filled Hajime with a tiny speck of hope.   
Hajime ended up spending the rest of the night with Nagito in his arms. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they were silent. Sometimes one of them would nod off only to wake up again a bit later. It was nice. Hajime felt like he had actually slept that night.  
In the morning when they showed up to the restaurant together, none of the others seemed to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these fools! A lot of Nagito's personality is just how I think he is from what I've gathered and possibly spoiled myself for. I'm still very early in in the game, so my perception of them might be off key, sorry! I'm not too sure if I've tagged this correctly so yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and please excuse any grammatical errors or mistakes.


End file.
